


【授翻】Tasty

by Chocoicy



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), InterspeciesSex, M/M, handjobs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy
Summary: 埃迪已经没有性生活好久了，毒液想要帮他解决这个问题。





	【授翻】Tasty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tasty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443797) by [KissingWinchesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters). 



> 很久沒寫文了（包括翻譯），自從看完poi之後就沒有認真站過哪對cp，也沒怎麼看同人文，一度以為我要出家了hhhh  
> 沒想到看完毒液之後被一腳踢回這個坑裡，很久沒有一對cp能讓我如此興♂奮♂了。作為復建翻譯的第一篇文我選擇了這篇又甜又暖又帶感的肉文，而且（重點是）篇幅不長。這篇文我剛剛翻譯完作者就回覆我了，真是幸福。  
> 最後，雖然這篇文是一篇無beta無他人校對全靠我自己一個人吹（bushi）的翻譯，但過程中我還是無數次問了我的魚的意見，所以感謝魚老師不厭其煩的解答我的問題，為我們的友誼乾杯。

**正文：**

 

**「你睡觉时发出了声音。」**

 

埃迪仍然紧闭着双眼。即使埃迪已经再三强调，毒液还是没能理解睡眠的重要性。

 

**「你在呻吟。」**

 

「我有吗？可能是做噩梦了吧，我猜。」埃迪翻身仰躺在床上，感觉到毒液随着自己的动作蜷缩在自己的肋骨周围。

 

**「你最近经常这样。」**

 

埃迪坐起来揉揉眼睛，打了个哈欠。

 

「是吗？那肯定是梦到了关于工作之类的事情，我们最近忙得很。」

 

埃迪下床走到冰箱前，从冰箱里取出一块隔夜披萨。

 

 **「我不要吃冰的，」** 毒液在埃迪能咬到第一口披萨前控制住了埃迪的手。

 

埃迪叹了口气，还是乖乖的把披萨放到微波炉里热了三十秒钟。

 

 **「谢谢你，」** 毒液开心的说道。

 

「你今天想干嘛？」微波炉发出叮的一声，埃迪把披萨取出来，吹了吹然后咬了一口。毒液满意的笑起来，接着他们走到沙发前坐了下来。

 

埃迪为毒液放弃了对他半夜里发出声音的好奇的探究而感到庆幸。事实上，自乱局过后——跟安妮分手了，然后跟毒液成为了共生体——他已经很久没有那什么了。这么说吧，他实在是太累了，压根儿无暇顾及这种事情。已经几个月过去了，而他这几年从来没有试过好几个月连撸都不撸一管。

 

他的春梦变得越来越色情，而且很明显地，就算是睡着了，他仍然禁不住呻吟出声，可见他有多性奋。

 

**「今天不用上班，我们应该宅在家里。」**

 

毒液从埃迪的身体里冒了出来，他出现在埃迪的眼前，那双大眼睛和那两排闪闪发亮的尖牙对埃迪来说就如自己的镜像一般熟悉。埃迪已经再也分不清自己跟毒液了，毒液找到自己之前的生活恍如隔世。

 

 **「你看上去糟透了。」** 毒液很有建设性地评价道，他的舌头在半空中乱晃。

 

「是啊，谢谢你哦。」埃迪把手指头上的芝士嘬掉，心里升腾起了一种异样的感觉。

 

**「你怎么着都好看，埃迪。」**

埃迪微笑着，他已经习惯了毒液对他说的那些温柔的话语，但他还是永远不会对此带给他的安全感而感到厌倦。

 

**「我们去洗澡吧？然后再吃点儿什么？」**

「好主意，」埃迪回答道。他站在沙发附近把T恤脱掉，「到有卖好吃的牛排的地方去吃吧？」

 

**「好呀！」**

埃迪被毒液那充满热情的语气给逗笑了，他把短裤给脱掉，随便踢到洗衣篮里。

新居的浴室是吸引他们选择这栋公寓的主因之一，浴室的空间很大，有一块玻璃门，头顶上还有一个看上去很豪华的小瀑布充当花洒头。前一任住户肯定是个装修天才。

**「埃迪，你没事吧？」**

 

「没事呀，怎么了？」

 

埃迪的皮肤感到一阵刺痒，而这与打在他身上的热水完全无关。

 

 **「绝对忠诚，埃迪。我们不对彼此说谎。」** 毒液再次从埃迪的肩膀处冒出来，仔细地观察着他。

 

「我没有说谎。」埃迪把脸伸到头顶处洒下来的水中。「我很好……我们很好。一切都很好。」

 

毒液保持沉默，所以埃迪再次以为他没再纠结下去。埃迪拿起一瓶沐浴露，挤了一点在手上，并开始在胸膛上涂抹。他擦了擦自己的腋下、双臂，然后继续擦擦自己的胸膛。

 

埃迪叹息了一声然后闭上双眼，他的手划过的每一寸肌肤都让他血液沸腾，温热的水蒸气让他有点头轻轻的。他允许自己放空，让记忆一点点的倒流，直到那股松树的香气、晚上的雾气和泥土的气味都充斥着他的鼻腔。埃迪能感受到树干顶着自己背部的感觉，还有毒液离开了自己的身体所带来的来自灵魂深处的空洞感。这实在是太难受了。即使他还没有足够的时间想明白这种感觉的意义，他还是能清楚记得那种痛楚。

 

接着毒液就出现了，并走向了自己。毒液附身在安妮的身上，但埃迪所能看到的只有毒液一人。毒液的嘴——那一口不可思议的尖牙冲着他而来，他们向对方伸出了手，然后当他们接吻的时候，埃迪的灵魂复归完整。埃迪知道自己在树林里紧抓着不放的人从来不是安妮，也再也不会是安妮。毒液就是他自己，从里到外的。埃迪在把手从自己的乳头滑到腹部时大声呻吟出声，并在肚脐下方堪堪停住了手。

 

**「埃迪，你值得享受快感。」**

 

埃迪吞了下口水，他张开眼睛并发现毒液仍然在凝视着自己。他无法说谎，他现在已经硬了，整个身子都在欲望中颤抖。

 

「这对你来说不公平……我这么做就像是在强迫你……」

 

 **「埃迪，」** 毒液提高了音量， **「你需要这么做，所以我需要这么做。这是我们，永远都是我们。」**

 

「但是……这样不会感觉很奇怪吗？」

 

毒液凑得更近了，他摇动着他的头，舌头带着某种色情意味地伸出来。埃迪更硬了，他的胸膛因为猛冲向静脉的肾上腺素而上下起伏。

 

 **「感觉还不错，」** 毒液回应道。

 

毒液非常的诚实，他的直话直说可爱得令埃迪完全抑制不住自己的笑意，尽管他现在处于这样的……状态之下。埃迪又勃起了一点，让他无法忽视。

 

埃迪耸了耸肩，把手放到阴茎上，手掌握住龟头。那感觉让他的膝盖颤抖起来，但毒液立刻紧附在他身上好让他能站稳。

 

**「这就是你梦到的内容吗？」**

 

埃迪咬着嘴唇，把空着的那只手伸到身后扶住瓷砖。

 

「不完全……呃……不是。」

 

**「嗯……但是你现在就呻吟得跟你做梦时一样？」**

毒液的语气中除了好奇之外还有别的什么东西被掩盖着，另一种更原始的东西。他在等待着什么。

 

「我只是……已经有一段时间……呃……」埃迪在手抚上阴茎根部时再次闭上眼。

 

毒液向下移动了一点以更好地观察埃迪在做什么。当然了，埃迪看不见他，但是他能感受到他的存在，而老实说，被他这样观看着的感觉……真他妈的带感。

 

**「跟我说说你的梦，埃迪。」**

 

「上帝啊……」埃迪呻吟着，缓慢地撸动着自己的阴茎。

 

 **「不，跟上帝没有关系。」** 毒液笑道，那低沉的笑声在埃迪听来就像是一阵隆隆雷声在自己的胸腔内震动。

 

「我梦到了你，该死的。你……我们，在树林中。」埃迪又咬了下唇，他终于把这个秘密说出来了。他隐约觉得毒液早就知道了，只不过是在等着他自己说出来。

 

**「所以说你喜欢这个？我想也是，你吻我的时候跟安妮记忆中你俩的吻不一样，这个感觉更好。」**

 

毒液重新滑上来，黑色的触手从埃迪的胸膛漏出来，它们埃迪的皮肤上停了下来，底下的心脏正怦怦跳动。

 

「我总是想起那个吻，」埃迪舔了舔嘴唇然后张开双眼，又因为洒下来的水而眨了眨眼。「你想要……再来一次吗？」

 

毒液的触碰变得更加迫切，触手紧紧压在埃迪的胸膛上。

 

「操……毒液，求你……」

 

突然之间四周变得一片空白，有那么一刻整个世界不复存在，埃迪感受不到冷与热、看不见光与影，他所能感觉到的就只有那住在自己体内的外星生物把那疯狂的舌头伸到自己嘴里，而这感觉实在是太奇妙了！

 

 **「谢谢你，」** 毒液在埃迪的脑中说道。

 

「嗯……」埃迪咕哝着，他的手在半空中挥舞，想要捉住点什么，他的脚趾也在地板的瓷砖上蜷缩起来。

 

**「要再来吗，埃迪？」**

 

「嗯哼。」

 

毒液把舌头抽出来，在停下动作之前舔了舔埃迪的脸颊。

 

 **「再试试看，」** 毒液笑道，两只黑色的手在埃迪身上抚摸，到处寻找他的敏感点，尤其着重于他的乳头。

 

埃迪趁着这段时间深呼吸了几口气。

 

「我还想要。」

 

毒液的笑容扩大了——如果可能的话——不过在埃迪发觉到之前他就被举起来并推到墙上，他的背被撞到的力度之大让他仿佛感觉到了脑震荡。

 

「噢，呃……好吧……我想你总算是投入进来了。」埃迪感觉自己的脸热了起来。「操……」

 

毒液终于——终于握住了埃迪的阴茎，他带着好奇的态度，就像埃迪看到他对着一切新奇的事物时一样。

 

**「你真火辣。你的血液都冲到下面来了。」**

「这可是个全新的感受，」埃迪喘息着，他的头靠在墙上，「让我看看你能做什么。」

 

毒液的笑容更加扩大了。

 

**「我们现在有着相同的感受，埃迪。我会做任何我们想要做的事情。」**

「啊哈，行……好的，就……请继续……」埃迪在毒液穿过自己的脊椎时倒吸了一口气，那舌头滑过自己的肩膀又滑到自己的背上。

 

 **「人类身上有那么多美味的地方，」** 毒液说道，明显被埃迪位于脊椎底部的腰窝和他的臀部曲线给吸引住了。

 

埃迪翻起了白眼，毒液同时抚摸他的阴茎和探索他的身体的感觉让他快要承受不住了。

 

**「有些男人不喜欢这种感觉是吗？」** 毒液的舌头在他臀部周围滑动，然后伸进了他的肛门。 

 

「我操！该死的……下次先警告一下再进来好吗！」

 

 **「那就不好玩了不是吗？」** 毒液笑着说，又开始舔舐埃迪的皮肤。

 

「嗯……对了就是那里，继续……」

 

埃迪一边能听到毒液在自己的脑中说话，一边能感觉到他的舌头在自己的体内滑动，这感觉真奇怪。埃迪觉得自己没有被毒液的舌头举到半空中真是个奇迹，他好奇如果一个陌生人看到他现在这样会是什么感觉，应该会觉得他是个疯子吧。虽然他也不在乎。

 

「等一下，你怎么知道有些男人不喜欢这种感觉？」埃迪问道，愚蠢又无理的妒忌心像根刺一样在他的肠子里搅动着。

 

毒液肯定感受到了，因为几秒后埃迪感觉到一股暖流向下移动至他的脊椎，那是一股来自他的共生体的力量，带有抚慰人的作用。

 

**「我在你睡着后会看电视。晚上电视会播放色情节目，你知道吗？」**

埃迪笑起来，并在毒液的舌头更往里推进时握住他的舌头。

 

「啊哈……嗯，我知道。」

 

毒液捲动着舌头，并包围着埃迪的睾丸，尽可能的触碰埃迪的每一寸肌肤以令埃迪发出自己想要听到的声音。

 

**「你不需要妒忌，埃迪。你是我的。」**

「操……毒液……」

 

**「嗯，是的。」**

埃迪颤抖着，他抬起膝盖好让毒液有更多的空间活动，他的臀部粗暴地向前顶着，现在他的脑袋只足以支撑他完成这么一件事情。

 

「求你，我想……我需要……」

 

 **「我知道我们需要什么，」** 毒液回应道，他挤压着埃迪的阴茎，话语中依然用「我」而不是「我们」来自称。不过埃迪没有对此作出什么反应，他正在享受着他们俩的身体这次独特而短暂的连接，他现在无暇表达任何不满，所以迟些再说吧。

 

埃迪重新握住自己的阴茎，配合着毒液的动作以让自己能够更快到达高潮。这感觉真好，甚至是太好了，好得几乎到了折磨人的地步。毒液那丝绒般的质感的触手握住他的阴茎，同时还在用舌头操着他的穴道。这实在是太疯狂了，但这才是他们——不疯魔不成活。

 

 **「你需要释放。让我看着你释放。」** 毒液穿过埃迪的身体好让自己能正对着埃迪观察他，而毒液的舌头仍然停留在埃迪的肛门。 **「来吧。射吧。」**

 

「我操，操……啊……毒……」埃迪呻吟着射了出来，他全身内外都在颤抖。他感觉毒液某些他不知道的部分正在自己的体内冲撞着，震动着他的每一个器官。这让埃迪的视线模糊、血液沸腾。但毒液支撑着他，让他破碎的身体不至于散落在地上。

 

 **「是的，没错，非常好。你真美。」** 毒液把舌头抽出来然后依偎着埃迪的脖颈——起码以一个外星生物来说已经算是依偎着了。 **「现在是拥抱的时候了。是这样没错，对吧埃迪？」**

埃迪叹了口气，心满意足地抚摸着毒液的脸颊，手指摩挲着毒液尖利的嘴角。

 

「是的，是拥抱的时候了。」

 

 **「很好，」** 毒液说道，语气听起来很开心， **「然后我们就可以吃饭了。」**

埃迪笑了起来，然后把毒液脸掰向自己，索了一个吻。

 

END

 


End file.
